A conventional fixing device includes an endless fusing film, a heater disposed in an internal space of the fusing film, and a nip plate defining a nip portion relative to a pressure roller through the fusing film. Due to a friction force that generates between the fusing film and the pressure roller, the fusing film is circularly moved in accordance with a rotation of the pressure roller driven by a motor.